thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride
Pride is an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. He was first introduced in An Anurable Mission. Appearance Pride has the exact same appearance as Ghostfreak. However, his eye is purple and his skin is lavender. It can be assumed his outfit would be different if he was out of the Simplicitrix. When Alan looks in the mirror, he sees himself with Pride's eyes, and when Pride talks, the reflection talks. History *At some point prior to the start of the series, Pride's DNA was sampled for the Simplicitrix. This, however, caused him to be trapped inside it. *In An Anurable Mission, Pride first gained control of in the form of Blitzwulf. He later defeated Vapor while Snare-Oh. When Alan transformed into Whampire to try to test the likelihood of Pride taking control again, Pride took control almost instantly and flew towards a cave. When confronted by both the heroes and villains, Pride transformed into Frankenstrike to fight them. When the Simplicitrix timed out, it didn't differentiate between Pride and Alan, and had them in the same body. Alan then transformed into Ghostfreak to fight the Vapor and Phazz Magistreen, with Pride again taking over. Pride was defeated by Alexis Dwyer after he transformed back into human. *Pride resided in Alan's mind after his debut. *For whatever reason, in Magnetic Personality, Pride helped Alan with his NASCAR antics, but refused to sing Fallen Kingdom with him. *In RWBYA, Pride, under Alan's command, went into Oscar's mind and then into Ozpin's mind to discover the latter's secrets. Pride then discussed with Alan what he knew of the Sin Aliens. It is unknown where Pride currently is, as Alan said he was "gone" after the destruction of the Simplicitrix. Personality Pride's name implies he is very self centered. He is also ruthless in combat. As with most other characters, he is annoyed by Alan's constant talking. Pride is very knowledgeable about the people who were DNA donors for the Simplicitrix, mentioning the Vladat that Whampire's DNA came from would probably be mutated or dead by now, similar to how Darama was mutated after donating his Vulpimancer DNA. Powers *Being an Ectonurite, Pride has all the powers of his species. *Pride resides in Alan's mind, meaning he can take control of Alan, as seen every time Alan transformed in An Anurable Mission. He can also take control of his human form. If if Alan is transformed into Ghostfreak, Pride has a much greater chance of taking control, as Alan is sort of transforming into Pride. Weaknesses *Being an Ectonurite, Pride has all the weaknesses of his species. *Despite being able to take control of Alan, Pride cannot gain control when Alan is human. The only way Pride can control his human form is if Pride is in control of Ghostfreak when transforming back into human. *Pride's control can be countered by Alexis using her powers to calm him down enough for Alan to take over again, as seen with both Blitwulf and Ghostfreak in An Anurable Mission. Apparances *''An Anurable Mission'' (debut) After this episode, Pride is planned to appear in every episode. Trivia *Due to being trapped in the Simplicitrix, Pride is not mutated like Darama was.